gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Build Divers
is a 2018 anime television series. It aired every Tuesday evening at 17:55 Japanese Standard Time on TV Tokyo. The sequel series, Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE, was announced on November 21, 2018 and it was released on 10 October 2019 as part of the 40th anniversary celebration of the Gundam franchise. Synopsis Gunpla Battle Nexus Online (GBN) is a new network game that lets people enjoy a variety of missions using Gunpla in a virtual cyberspace dimension. Middle-school students Riku Mikami and Yukio Hidaka recruit their classmate Momoka Yashiro and dive together into this vast world. Becoming "Divers," or inhabitants of GBN, they meet a mysterious girl named Sarah who has an amazing sensitivity to Gunpla. They begin playing alongside her, but...Official site (English) There are many other famous Divers, starting with Kyoya Kujo, the champion whom Riku admires. Multiple Divers can join to form a team called a "force." Meanwhile, the game is disrupted by Mass-Divers who use unofficial tools called break decals. Through many encounters and experiences, Riku and his friends will build not only Gunpla, but their own adventures as well! Episodes Characters Build Divers *Riku Mikami (Diver Name: Riku) *Yukio Hidaka (Diver Name: Yukki) *Momoka Yashiro (Diver Name: Momo) *Koichi Nanase (Diver Name: KO-1) *Sarah *Aya Fujisawa (Diver Name: Ayame) *Mol *Nanami Nanase (Diver Name: Nami) Adam's Apple *Magee *Queen Bee Simurgh *Ruck Arge (Diver Name: Shahryar) Toraburyu *Kotaro Ogami (Diver Name: Tigerwolf) Avalon *Kyoya Kisugi (Diver Name: Kyoya Kujo) *Emilia *Karuna 7th Panzer Division *Rommel *Jack *Kurt Archangels *Kanari *Stea Desperado *Daniel Hyakki *Ogre *Do-ji *Rose *Oboro *Nuts Mass-Divers *Tsukasa Shiba Chat Noir Neo *Hero *Ron *Shu *Lip *Miyu *Kozy *Su Others *Mr. Katsuragi (Diver Name: Game Master) *Ms. Tori Mechanics Build Divers *GN-0000DVR Gundam 00 Diver **GN-0000DVR/A Gundam 00 Diver Ace ***GN-0000DVR/S Gundam 00 Sky ****GN-0000DVR/S/HWS Gundam 00 Sky HWS‎‎ *RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master *RGM-89BM Jegan Blast Master *PEN-01M Momokapool *RMS-117G11 Galbaldy Rebake *RX-零 RX-Zeromaru **RX-零/覚醒 RX-Zeromaru (Shinki Kessho) *HER-SELF Mobile Doll Sarah Adam's Apple *ZGMF-X20A-LP Gundam Love Phantom Simurgh *GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade Toraburyu *XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron Avalon *AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum **AGE-IIMG-SV Gundam AGEII Magnum SV ver. *AGMF-X56S/a Impulse Gundam Arc *AGMF-X56S/l Impulse Gundam Lancier 7th Panzer Division *GH-001RB Grimoire Red Beret GBN Administration *OZ-06MS［MPD］ Leo NPD *GBN-GF01 GBN-Guard Frame **GBN-GF/RX78 GBN-Base Gundam Desperado *Tequila Gundam Daniel Custom Hyakki *GNX-803OG Ogre GN-X *Gundam GP-Rase-Two *xvt-mmc Geara Ghirarga *MSN-03SL Jagd Doga Thorn *ZM-S22S 凶 Rig Shokew Magatsu *WMS-03NT Maganac Cinnabar Chat Noir Neo * SG ν Gundam * SG Gundam * Shock Gundam * SG Char's Zaku II * SG Sazabi * Super Shock Gundam Others *MBF-PNN Gundam Astray No-Name Media Music 'Openings' #''Diver's High'' by Sky-Hi #''Infinity'' by SWANKY DANK 'Endings' #''Ashita e'' by Iris. #''Start Dash'' by spira・spica 'Original Soundtrack' *Gundam Build Divers Original Soundtrack Publications *Gundam Build Divers Break *Gundam Build Divers GBWC Production Gallery General ガンダムビルドシリーズ新作発表会|Live Announcement 『Gundam Build Divers』PV (EN sub)|Gundam Build Divers Trailer PV(EN sub) Riku Mikami GN-0000DVR Gundam 00 Diver Newtype March 2018 146 147.png|Newtype issue from 2018 【Magee’s Commentary!】Gundam Build Divers - Highlights PV (EN,TW,KR sub) Riku & Gundam 00 Diver Ace Blu-Ray Information.jpg|Riku & Gundam 00 Diver Ace on Blu-Ray Poster Box 1 Kujo & Gundam AGEII Magnum Blu-Ray Information.jpg|Kujo & AGEII Magnum on Blu-Ray Poster Box 1 Gundam AGEII Magnum & Grimoire Red Beret Blu-Ray.jpg|Gundam AGEII Magnum & Grimoire Red Beret on Blu-Ray Poster Box 1 Team Build Divers Blu-Ray Information.jpg|Force Build Divers on Blu-Ray Poster Box 1 Gundam 00 Diver Ace Blu-Ray Information.jpg|Gundam 00 Diver Ace on Blu-Ray Poster Box 1 Blu-Ray Poster Box 2.jpg|XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron,GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade & Gundam Love Phantom on Blu-Ray Poster Box 2 Build Divers Gunpla.jpg|Force Build Divers's Gunpla on Blu-Ray Poster Box 2 Gundam 00 Sky.jpg|GN-0000DVR/S Gundam 00 Sky on Blu-Ray Poster Box 2 Build Divers DVD 01.jpg|Gundam Build Divers DVD Vol. 01 Build Divers DVD 02.jpg|Gundam Build Divers DVD Vol. 02 Build Divers DVD 03.jpg|Gundam Build Divers DVD Vol. 03 Build Divers DVD 04.jpg|Gundam Build Divers DVD Vol. 04 Build Divers DVD 05.jpg|Gundam Build Divers DVD Vol. 05 Build Divers DVD 06.jpg|Gundam Build Divers DVD Vol. 06 Character Diver Avatar Riku.png | Riku Diver Avatar Yukki.png | Yukki Diver Avatar Momo.png | Momo Diver Avatar Sarah.png | Sarah Diver Avatar Do-ji.png | Do-ji Diver Avatar Ogre.png | Ogre Diver Avatar Kyoya.png | Kyoya Diver Avatar Rommel.png | Rommel Diver Avatar Magee.png | Magee Diver Avatar Tigerwolf.png | Tigerwolf Diver Avatar Shahryar.png | Shahryar Diver Avatar Ayame.png | Ayame Diver Avatar Nanami.png | Nanami Diver Avatar Koichi.png | Koichi Notes & Trivia *The first volume of Gundam Build Divers will be available on Blu-ray starting on September 26, 2018 and it will feature 13 episodes.Gundam Build Divers | Products *Gundam Build Divers is the first Gundam series have an action director. *This is the second Gundam Build series directed by Shinya Watada. *Patrick Colasour of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 has made an appearance in every episode of Gundam Build Divers, leading fans to dub it the "Colasour Chronicles". *Gundam Build Divers is the first Build series that didn't have an insert song. *Gundam Build Divers includes Gunpla based on mobile suits from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE and Gundam Reconguista in G, series which were not represented in previous Build series. *Gundam Build Divers is the last Gundam series in the Heisei era before the abdication of Emperor Akihito on April 30 2019. *While no actual Gunpla based on mobile suits from Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS appear, the RMS-117G11 Galbaldy Rebake is designed as an homage to the ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake. References External Links * Official Site (Japanese) Category:Build Divers